Ages of Star Wars: Jedi Civil War
Summary :Ages of Star Wars is a Total Conversion that is working very hard to bring you the action of the Jedi Civil War. This mod shall have three new factions: the Republic, the Sith Empire, and the Mandalorian Clans. These new sides will have many of the memorable equipment such as Hammerhead cruisers and the Sith Interdictors. It also plans on implementing three way skirmishes and Galactic Conquest campaigns as well as a new story campaign. There are several versions of the mod, some being the Galaxy in Flames edition, standard Jedi Civil War for Empire at War, and Honour and Corruption for the Forces of Corruption expansion pack. Ages of Star Wars Website (POSSIBLY RELOCATED) Factions :AoSW: JCW will add three factions, and in the Honour and Corruption version, with the Exchange as a bonus faction. Republic The Galactic Republic was one of the two main factions during the Jedi Civil War. It represented the people and spread freedom and democracy to its member worlds. The Republic is backed by the fleet and the Jedi Order for its military. However, internal politics have weakened the Republic and made it even more vulnerable to the Sith offensive led by Darth Revan and Malak. Sith Empire Led by two Sith lords, Darth Malak and Darth Revan, the Sith Empire has unleashed a new assault against the teetering Republic. The two Sith had went into the Unknown Regions as triumphant Jedi with the Republic fleet, but had returned as vicious conquerors of the Republic. The Sith fleet had attacked the Republic at many points with their new ships of alien design. Their resources seem limitless and the Sith march across the galaxy facing little resistance after the Republic casualties of the Mandalorian Wars. Mandalorian Clans After their defeat during the Mandalorian Wars, the clans have remained scattered and are serving as mercenaries to crime lords and other underworld scum. However, the Clans will rise again, more powerful than before, and will make a lasting impact on the galaxy. Enemies of the clan will shake in fear as the reunited clans under the new Mandalore unleash themselves on the galaxy. Units :Currently revealed units from the mod *Aurek Fighter *Aurek Mk2 *Republic Bomber *Ebon Hawk *Sith Interdictor *Darth Nihilus *Bastila Shan *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Swift Gunboat *Sith Soldier *Sith Elite Trooper *Sith Melee Trooper *Sith Elite Melee Trooper *Republic Soldier *Telosian Security Force Officer *Sith Dropship *HK-47 *HK-50 *Light Side Revan *Rakatan Warrior *Republic Swoop Bike *Hovernaut *Sith Fighter *Sith Bomber *Sith Military Frigate *Ravager *Reliance Cruiser *Republic Tank Droid *XI Marauder Droid *IK-58 *Telosian Shuttle *Lictor Dungeon Ship *Mandalorian Destroyer *Mandalorian Frigate *Mandalorian Siege Droid *Mandalorian Warrior *G0-T0 *Mining Droid Mark I *Mining Droid Mark II *Ancient Droid *Republic Captain *Sith Captain *Basilisk War Droid *Maintenance Droid *Mission Vao *Legacy Frigate *Vanguard Cruiser *Mandalorian Super Class Shadow Cruiser *Sith Assault Droid Mk1 *Sith Assault Droid Mk4 *Patrol Droid Mk1 *Republic Freighter *Republic Transport *Construction Droid Mk1 *Construction Droid Mk3 *Exchange Fighter *Hk-24 *Mandalorian Basilikan Capital Ship *Mandalorian Low Altitude Gunship *Mandalorian Speeder *Republic Paladin Class Destroyer *Dark Jedi *Carth Onasi *Republic Landspeeder *G-Wing *G0-T0's Yacht *Darth Traya Renders Image:1 22 04 07 3 27 00.jpg Image:1 22 04 07 3 26 41.jpg Image:3 04 11 06 2 24 59.jpg Image:1 22 04 07 3 33 40.jpg Image:1 01 11 06 5 41 51.jpg Image:3 04 11 06 2 18 49.jpg Image:1 02 05 07 11 17 00.jpg Image:3 07 11 06 5 29 45.jpg Image:3 04 11 06 3 29 38.jpg Image:1 01 11 06 5 44 43.jpg Image:3 04 11 06 2 22 53.jpg Image:1 01 11 06 5 45 50.jpg Image:3 04 11 06 2 22 03.jpg Screenshots Image:Pic1.jpg Image:Pic3.jpg Image:Pic5.jpg Image:Hk2.jpg Image:Picaosw6.jpg